


Refusal

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Queen Allura (Voltron), kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith does not want to attend the meeting his wife set up. He does not want to see these people ever again, so why does he find himself sitting at the same table as them? Because Allura asked him to, and he can't tell her no and actually stick to it.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is post series. Daniel has been cured from his Haggarium infection but isn't flying Black Lion. Keith and Allura are married, but Keith still flies Black Lion. Daniel and Vince still have their telepathic link. Vince and Larmina are flying Green and Blue, respectively. Keith's parents are here (Kenneth [canon] and Rebecca Kogane). Lance is Keith's best friend.

"Refusal"

"No."

The tone caused the three cadets passing in the hall to pause. They had only heard that tone from Keith directed at them, specifically Daniel. The trio peeked into the control room and was surprised to see the King and Queen of Arus standing opposite each other, Keith with his arms crossed. Were they having a fight?

"They want to reconnect with you."

"No. They just want to be seen as having a connection with the ruling monarchy."

"But your-"

"I have cut connections with them, since they abandoned me on Earth!"

"You don't know if that's true."

"How else could it have happened? I was on Earth, and they were alive and well here on Arus, but they didn't seek me out when the five of us Space Explorers first landed on your-our planet. It's just odd that they choose _now_ to approach me."

"Us, darling. They want to approach us."

"Even more disturbing. I refuse to let them anywhere near us, especially you."

"I understand your feelings, Keith, but can't you at least hear what they have to say? They are your parents," Allura said the last part in a rush in order to get it out before she was cut off.

Keith closed his eyes and forcibly exhaled through his nose. Daniel winced. He had been on the receiving end of the lecture he was sure would follow. Keith opened his eyes and gazed at his wife. He opened his arms in invitation for a hug. Allura all but ran into his arms, which closed around her. He laid his head against her hair, his lips close to her left ear. "I will, but only because you wish it. However, I reserve the right to leave the meeting."

"Of course, my king."

Daniel's mouth was hanging open in shock. Keith had _actually_ relented?! Why?

Vince had to stifle a chuckle as he heard Daniel's thoughts. His friend and fellow cadet tended to think really loud sometimes.

Larmina grabbed the two male cadets and dragged them away from the control room. Once they were far enough away, she said, "We don't need to spy on my aunt and uncle. That conversation wasn't for our ears, especially about Keith's past."

"How else would we find out?" Daniel insisted.

"You could try asking."

The voice caused all three cadets to stiffen. Even though they were actual pilots, their inexperience still classified them as cadets. It still irked Daniel that Keith had taken over Black Lion again, even though he was King of Arus. Daniel had thought that being rid of his Haggarium infection would allow him to pilot Black again, but that wasn't the case. Black refused to work for him. In a desperation, Daniel had tried Red, but he was rejected again, much to Lance's relief. The older pilot wasn't ready to give up his lion any time soon.

The trio turned around to see not only the King of Arus, who had spoken, but his queen by his side.

"We know that you three should be kept in the loop more often, but there are some things that not even the rest of the force knows. However, this particular piece of information Lance knows," Allura mentioned. "Whether he will say anything to you is doubtful."

"That doesn't mean keep eavesdropping around the castle or keep digging into my past," Keith growled. "Or you will find yourselves doing drills until your fingers are numb."

"Don't believe him, guys. He won't have you doing drills until your fingers are numb," Lance said as he walked up to the group. He grinned as he met Keith's eyes. "He'll have you doing drills until your fingers fall off."

Keith scoffed. "If their fingers fall off, they can't fly."

"Never stopped you before, your _majesty."_

"If I had the time, I'd beat you for that tone."

"Too many meetings to attend? I thought we would still get to hang out." Lance's grin was blinding.

Keith had approached Lance so quickly that the cadets hadn't seen him move, so they were slightly confused at the position of the Black and Red Pilots. Keith was gripping the front of Lance's uniform. Seeing the situation was about to escalate to something no one needed to witness, Allura led the cadets away from the scene with the promise of new Voltcom functions.

Once the cadets were out of hearing distance, Keith released Lance's uniform. He wrapped his arms around Lance, who had his arms around Keith's shoulders. Lance lowered himself and Keith to the floor. "Hey, now. What's the problem?"

_"They_ want to meet with Allura and myself."

"Oooh." Lance didn't need clarification. Keith only used that tone when talking about his biological parents, since he found out they were still alive. "That's rough."

"I told Allura I would, but I don't know what I'll do when I see them."

"Do you want the team there with you?"

"I don't know. They had requested an audience with the King and Queen."

"And as King, if you want your loyal guards in the room or right outside of it, that is your royal right."

Keith clutched Lance a little tighter. "Thank you, Lance. I think I would like Hunk and Pidge outside of the room and you inside."

"Consider it done. Now, when is the meeting?"

"In thirty minutes."

Lance gasped. "Then, you need to get ready. I'll tell the others, and you get your 'King of Arus' face on."

Keith chuckled and stood up. "Thanks again, Lance. You knew what I needed."

Lance stood up and brushed off his uniform. "That's what best friends are for. Now, get going."

Lance watched as Keith hurried down the hall before he contacted Hunk and Pidge via his Voltcom. "Hunk, Pidge, you there?"

"Yeah, Lance. What'cha need, buddy?"

"It's not me that needs it, but the three of us are needed for guard duty."

"We're not playing chaperone for the love birds again, are we? I've got lion upgrades to do," Pidge said.

"It's not chaperones. Keith and Allura have a meeting with a couple of individuals that Keith would rather _not_ see again in his lifetime." Lance was careful with his phrasing but knew his friends would understand.

"He's actually meeting with _them?"_ Hunk asked.

"Yes. He requested we be there for him. You two outside of the meeting room and me inside."

"Of course we'll do that! He's going to need us."

"If he leaves early, I'll go with him, and you two stand guard for Allura."

"When's the meeting?" Pidge inquired.

"In twenty minutes now."

"We're on our way."

%%%

Keith was standing outside the room with Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. He looked the part of a regal King of the planet, but Lance could tell he was nervous.

"You two wait, and I'll announce you," Lance stated before hugging Allura first and then Keith, whispering to the latter, "You've got this."

He released Keith and entered the room. "May I present Her Royal Highness Queen Allura and His Royal Highness King Keith."

Keith escorted his wife into the room, and Lance pulled out Allura's seat and pushed it in as she sat before taking up a post in the corner of the room nearest Keith, who was sitting next to Allura. He surveyed the two others sitting at the table. The woman, Rebecca, looked remarkably similar to him but with dark eyes, while the man, Kenneth, was actually blonde with blue eyes.

"Your majesties, thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Kenneth said.

"You are welcome. May I ask why you requested this meeting?" Allura returned.

"Of course, my queen. Your husband is our son," Rebecca answered.

"Why did it take you this long to contact us? He had been in the castle for many years before this."

"We didn't dare hope that he was the same boy we were forced to leave on Earth."

"I had the same last name. Surely 'Kogane' isn't that common!"

Allura laid her left hand on Keith's right hand that was under the table.

"Please, son. We know you're angry, and you have that right, but please try to understand-" Kenneth started.

"No. You have no right to ask me to listen to your excuses. You abandoned me on Earth and didn't try to seek me out until I had married Allura and became King. I am done here." Keith stood up and left the room, Lance trailing a few paces behind him.

Rebecca stretched out an arm as if she could prevent Keith from leaving, standing up in the process, but Keith was already out the door. She collapsed back into her chair at the realization that Keith was _not_ going to forgive them, tears gathering in her dark eyes. Kenneth wrapped his arms around his wife. "We knew this was a possibility."

"You knew this might happen, and yet you requested the meeting anyway. Why?" Allura asked.

"We wanted to apologize to Keith and get to know him. We know you two will be providing an heir for the throne and hoped we'd be allowed to know our grandchild."

Allura gasped indignantly. "How dare you assume that you can abandon my husband and just waltz back into his life to play the part of grandparents! We are done here. Please leave, or you will be escorted out of the castle."

Allura stood up and left the room with Hunk and Pidge following her until she entered her chambers that she shared with Keith. The two friends went back to the lions, to see what upgrades they could come up with.

Allura entered her chambers and wasn't surprised to see Lance sitting with Keith, who had his head in his hands. Hearing the door opening caused both men to look up. Allura hurried to her husband's side and hugged him. "I'm sorry I made you do that, darling."

Keith removed his head from his hands and wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's all right. You had good intentions, sweetheart."

Lance smiled and slipped out of the royal chambers unnoticed. He knew Keith was going to be okay, especially with Allura by his side.

Fin


End file.
